Alone
by SkeksisGirl
Summary: People think being a Halfa is great... it's not as great as you think. Old School World of Darkness Crossover.
1. Alone

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Danny Phantom, he belongs to Butch Hartman. This is my first Danny Phantom fic… yes, I like my angst. Send the Men in White after me if you want._

**Alone**

Ghost Powers. You'd think they'd be a great thing to have. I mean I can fly, phase and shoot plasma balls. I also go invisible and have a cool ghostly wail. Pretty neat huh? Not when you have to think about the drawbacks of being a halfa-a human/ghost hybrid-. I mean I got all the ghosts that hunt me, like Technus, Skulker, Walker, and the rest of the ones I pissed off in the Ghost Zone. I also have all the human Ghost Hunters coming after me, the Men in White, Valerie, and of course, my parents. Big drawbacks, but drawbacks that are easy for me to handle. That's not what bugs me, what bugs me is the fact that I am not normal… and that I'll never be normal.

Let me put it this way… I got my Ghost Powers when I was fourteen years old, that was over a hundred years ago. The day I got them was really the day I died. Maybe it was because I was inside the Ghost Portal while Vlad was only caught in a blast. Whatever the reason, Vlad still aged while I was frozen at fourteen. I stayed the same while my friends, Tucker and Sam, grew older, moved on with their lives, had families and eventually died.

After a year or two my parents started to wonder why I never seemed to change, I had to tell them. I mean, I was the shortest kid in my class, at seventeen I should have been closer to Dash's size, but Sam was taller than me. So I told them, they took it rather well, considering that they did some tests on me as punishment for not telling them.

They never did find a way to make me age, but they were happy that I had chosen to give up my dream of flying among the stars to join the family business of Ghost Catching. That was the best and worst day of my youth. My parents outted me as a ghost, but they also cleared the air with the town about what happened, and even got the Men in White off my back. It was great that Danny Phantom was publicly known as a hero, but it killed me inside to put away the stars… I really wanted to be up there… so many bright souls shining… so many possibilities.

Life was good for a while, the Fenton family was a force to be reckoned with, with Danny Phantom on their side. My dad was no longer seen as a complete fool and working with my parents eased their obsession with ghosts. Well, I actually gave them the Box Ghost as a present for them to study, after I made them promise not to dissect him molecule by molecule.

I still had my friends, even Valerie stopped hunting me, but we still clashed when I was in Ghost Mode and she was hunting, but after a while, things changed. Tucker and Sam got accepted into college, and I couldn't go with them. My duties in Amity Park kept me there, and no college in its right mind would accept an eternally young student, especially if he was a trouble magnet like I was. Sam stayed in contact with me more than Tucker did, except for playing _Doomed_, we still partied together in the game. That ended when Sam met her boyfriend, they got married and well, it was hard for her to explain me so I couldn't call her anymore and the letters became fewer and fewer. Tucker stopped playing _Doomed_ and I lost track of him, all I had was my family, and I was losing them also.

Jazz kept me with her as long as she could, she never married, never wanted to, and when my parents died of old age, there wasn't anywhere I could really go but with her. Vlad had died before my parents did, he pissed off Walker and that was the end of him, I hear that his ghost is in Walker's prison, but I have no reason or want to go there so I'll never know.

The worst night of my life happened forty years after the accident. Jazz and I were heading home from a movie, at least in Amity I was so well known that no one asked why a fifty year old spinster was walking around with a fourteen year old kid. We were in the car just enjoying each other's company, I was starting to nod off when we were hit by a drunk driver. When I regained consciousness I was in Ghost Mode and it was too late for Jazz. The driver, Dash, was fine his truck was made of sturdier stuff than Jazz's car, I almost killed him that night. I didn't… but I wanted to.

For the first time, I was alone, no family, no friends, just myself and the city of Amity Park, there were offers to house me, but I just found my way back home to Fenton Works, what better place to haunt than my own home. Alone with the memories… it was a shock that I didn't go crazy. Hell… maybe I did, maybe I am crazy. I mean… I found Cujo again… and I took him in, just so I wasn't completely alone… that _**has**_ to be crazy.

So, I haunted my own home, and I soon stopped going out of Ghost Mode hoping that it would make everything hurt less… it never did, never does. I even only came out of the house to stop the less than frequent ghost attacks, but it was never the same, to the people of Amity Park. It was as if I was some kind of god to be worshipped, they had forgotten that I was just a man…

I don't know anyone anymore, sometimes I can see flashes of familiarity in people, a glint of Dash and Paulina in some of the kids going to the school, Valerie's family is still around, Ghost Hunters, like their descendant, but no Mansons, Foleys, or Fentons… Amity Park seems less friendly without those families in the gene pool.

I guess that's why I'm writing this, I just can't take it anymore, I can't stay here and just be Danny Phantom, I need… I need people, friends, I need something to prove to me that there is more to life than pain. Whoever is reading this… I'm sorry, but Amity has enough people protecting it from Ghosts. Hell even my father's portal is powerless, there is nothing here for me. I need to find my own way, I need to find those that are like me.

Yes, I know you depend on me, but that's the problem, you depend on me too much, I'm not a God, I'm not an Angel, nor am I a full Ghost. I'm Danny Fenton, I'm just a man stuck in a boy's body. I'm taking Cujo… and I'm leaving… Maybe I'll be back… maybe I won't…

Maybe I'll finally find a way to die and go back to my family…

Maybe…


	2. Creature of the Night

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Danny Phantom, he belongs to Butch Hartman. Ripley's mine, any _Vampire: The Masquerade_ fans out there? Well… if so, guess which clan Ripley is! If not… don't worry._

**Creature of the Night**

I'm not alone… well, okay, at the moment I am, but in this world, I'm not the only one that is not fully human… you know what I mean? I met this girl, well, she's not really a girl, but she's something else all together, like me. There's something about her, she's not human, she was once, but not anymore. Wait a second… I'm getting ahead of myself.

It hadn't been that long since I left Amity Park, a few months, maybe a few years, sometimes the days and nights just blur together, I stopped caring a long time ago. Cujo and I were heading east, heading up the coast. Just to keep safe we stayed invisible, I didn't want to scare anyone and go back to being Ghost Public Enemy Number One again. We had stopped on the roof of a building and looked around, getting used to our surroundings, it seemed like a nice place, until we heard the sounds of a fight.

It was a girl, she looked to be around seventeen years of age, yet her hair was as black as pitch, and her eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, yet she seemed to have no trouble seeing. She was outnumbered by three men who looked to be a lot bigger than her, yet she didn't seem to be afraid. Cujo growled but I silenced him with a hand signal as I watched. Her clothes were well lived in, combat boots, worn jeans, army green shirt, a camouflage jacket and around her neck was a pair of dog tags. She briefly reminded me of Sam, without the Goth of course, even her stance was reminiscent of Sam.

The men attacked her and I, still caught up in how she reminded me of my dead friend, moved to help, Cujo on my heels. The fight didn't take long, hell, the girl wasn't a shrinking violet herself, he easily handled the one guy but didn't move to help me, she just watched. I figured it was because Cujo and I were invisible, boy was I wrong.

"Okay, who are you?" The girl asked, looking in my general direction as soon as the guys who had cornered her ran off. I stayed silent, hoping she would think the guys were just insane or something, no luck. "Look, I know you're there, I can sense Ghosts, who are you, what do you want, and how fast can I get rid of you?"

"You can sense Ghosts?" I was shocked, this was the first time I ever heard of someone alive with a Ghost Sense.

"Yeah," the girl leaned against the wall, arms crossed her sunglasses still on, "It's a gift, or a curse, that I've had since I was born. Now, what do you want?"

"I… just wanted to help."

"I can take care of myself, don't you have some unfinished business to take care of?" She pushed off the wall and ran a hand through her hair, I noticed that her ears were pointed, wolf-like. "How old were you when you died… you sound ten."

"I was fourteen! And no, I don't have any unfinished business… you know, a simple 'thank you' is usually the etiquette when one is saved!"

"Like I said before… I can take care of myself… so why don't you take your friend and leave me alone? Besides, you scared away my dinner."

"What?"

"Oh gods… when did you die? Yesterday?"

"No… over a hundred years ago…"

"And you don't know what I am? Where have you been all that time? Fettered to a box?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that, I had to wonder if she ever met the Box Ghost. "No, just in Amity Park."

The girl tensed immediately, moving into a defensive position at the mention of the town, her hands curling into a claw like style. "That was one of the most haunted places on the planet, how'd you get passed the defenses there?"

"I um… I…"

"Show yourself, I know all you Amity Park ghosts can do that."

"I'd rather not…"

"Why? You chicken? Or a loser?"

"I'm neither!" A growled at the girl as I popped into existence, glaring down at her from where I floated. Cujo followed suit and growled at the girl. She raised an eyebrow but didn't seem scared of either of us. She took her sunglasses off to reveal yellow eyes… it was strange, yet it suited her.

"Danny Phantom…" She knew who I was, but she wasn't running in terror or treating me like a God. "And…?"

"Cujo…" I pet the Ghost Dog's head and he relaxed before sitting down and starting to scratch himself. "You know of me…?"

"There were a few times when I've had a few ghosts either pass by and come to me complaining about you. I checked your town out once, saw you in action and bought one of the few thousand books about you." She shrugged and moved to leave, stopping at the mouth of the alley, "If you want to follow you might want to change."

I did as suggested and followed, Cujo followed but invisibly. I watched the girl as we walked, she walked like she was hunting, her yellow eyes looking around before she cocked her head to the side and sniffed. The next thing I knew, she had pounced on a large rat and bit into it. I watched in revulsion as she drained it and tossed it away, wiping her mouth.

"You're a vampire!"

The girl rolled her eyes, "Chill, I'm not 'evil' like most."

"But… you're a Vampire!"

"Yeah, I am," the girl glared at me, "I, like you, had a choice, die a painful death because I was born different, or survive. I chose survival. Your choice was to either go in the portal or not, you chose the portal, you are what you are from your own choice."

I winced at the venom in her voice, she had a point. I could have just said no and never went in the portal, I would have never become Danny Phantom, never stopped aging, never been able to protect those of Amity Park. I guess what they say is true. The truth hurts, I sighed and nodded before looking at her, "Were you gonna kill those guys?"

"Nah, just take a pint or two from each, enough to keep me full and them alive." She tossed me a toothy grin before stopping and holding her hand out. "I'm Ripley… Ripley Draven."

"Draven?"

"I have an affinity for ravens."

I nodded and took her hand in mine, it was ice cold, like a ghost's. "Danny Fenton."

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Fenton. So… why are you no longer in Amity?"

"Everyone's gone…" I looked down, "I'm alone."

Ripley cocked her head to the side and studied me, "We are born into this world alone, eventually we'll end up alone, sometimes we just end up like that in different ways."

I clenched my eyes shut, fighting tears, I might be over a hundred, but I still had the raging emotions of a fourteen year old. "I don't want to be alone! I am tired of seeing people change while I stay the same!"

"Welcome to immortality… never being touched by death yourself… but death all around you." She swept her hand around, "Welcome to the life I am familiar with." She ran a hand through her hair, her bangs falling into her eyes. "I can teach you some tricks… if you don't mind hanging out with a blood sucking, shape shifting, animal talking vampire."

"You can change shape?" I raised an eyebrow, Ripley was starting to interest me now.

"Yep," Ripley gave me a toothy grin, I noticed that her top and bottom canines were pointed, like a cat's. "I can become a Raven, a Wolf, and Mist, along with some other tricks."

"Cool."

"So… Danny Fenton… ready to learn how to become an immortal?"

I wasn't, I doubt I'll ever be ready, but Ripley seemed to know her way around, also it felt good to have someone to hang with, especially since she could help me out with other Ghosts, and Cujo seemed to like her. Maybe things were finally starting to turn around…

Or, maybe I was making the biggest mistake of my life…

All I know, is that I'm not alone, not anymore.


End file.
